


The Benefits of Individual Instruction

by EntreNous



Series: Snarry Snippets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't turn his back on Snape for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Individual Instruction

Harry shifted toward the rows of seated people facing him and tried not to grimace.

Bad enough that Kingsley Shacklebolt had seized upon Harry's vague promise to help strengthen the Wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat. Worse still was Kingsley's choice to pull Harry from Auror training to lead a class meant to improve those the ministry had none too graciously identified as poor teachers (Problematic Instructor Nurturing & Curriculum Help, or PINCH). But worst of all was Harry's most vocal, most disruptive, and most hostile student, none other than Severus Snape.

"Do you mean to say," Snape demanded from his front row seat, pointing at the list Harry had just written, "that you expect us to cater to _dunderheads_?"

"No, that's not at all what I -- look, every student could be at a different level. So it's in your best interests to account for a range of abilities when you plan lessons."

Agatha Smitherbee, the timid instructor of International Apparition for Ministry employees (personally responsible for the recent splinching of four Auror recruits over the shores of Normandy), nodded at Harry encouragingly.

With a deep breath, Harry continued, half-turning to gesture at the chart of methods he'd scrawled. "Also, the more you vary your lessons, using not only lectures but group work, class-wide question and answer, and individual instruction sessions, the more each student will benefit."

"Ah, individual instruction. I'll just lavish focus on the faltering idiot at the front of the room whilst his moronic compatriot at the back explodes the entire Potions Laboratory," Snape sneered.

Harry deliberately angled himself to block Snape from his vision and began the anecdote he'd planned to illustrate today's techniques. "During my fifth year at Hogwarts, I taught other students Defense Against the Dark Arts strategies, and I found --"

Snape snorted. "Please, do regale those of us who have twenty years teaching to our credit with your smatterings of experience."

A few of the others muttered peevish agreement.

"Right, that's all for today," Harry said abruptly. "Turn in the essay I assigned, and we'll pick this topic up tomorrow."

Everyone began handing over their parchments, a few of the more sympathetic students nodding at Harry as they departed.

"Professor Snape, stay behind if you would," Harry asked, taking the last few essays from stragglers.

"Handing out detentions so soon, Mr Potter?" Snape stood tall and disdainful in front of Harry's desk, as though Harry were the one ordered to remain.

As soon as they were alone Harry shut the door with a flick of his wand, spread his hands on the table, and leaned forward. "Let's be honest with one another. I don't want to teach you any more than you want to learn from me."

"So you _are_ capable of deducing the obvious!"

Harry grit his teeth. "But like it or not, we've got three more weeks of this Ministry-ordered course together, so we have to find a way to get along."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "When I submitted to this farce of pedagogical instruction to keep my Potions post, at no point did I promise to act the part of your sycophant, following along with a bobbing head like a charmed doll."

"We'll try a method I want everyone in the class to use for troublesome students," Harry continued with determination. "I'll ask you to change a particular behavior, and you ask if I'll change something you dislike."

"Something you do I dislike? Wherever shall I begin?" Snape asked, his eyes glittering as he mirrored Harry's posture, hands bolstered against the desktop as he leaned toward Harry.

Harry frowned. "I'll start us off. I would appreciate if you stopped interrupting whenever I speak, instead waiting until I open discussion to the class."

" _I_ would appreciate if you didn't pretend you had anything of value to impart, you arrogant --"

"I would appreciate if you treated me like a bloody authority figure instead of a kid you can take house points from," Harry interrupted.

"Well, I would appreciate if you admitted you've no right to impose your insufferably snug little theories of 'connecting' and 'relating' on serious magical topics!"

"Yeah, well, I would appreciate if you would stop being such a git and understand I thought we could use this chance to get to know one another instead of fighting like a pair of rabid Crups!"

"I would appreciate if you'd stop scribbling on that board with chalk so that your arse wriggles until I can't think about anything but your tight little --" Snape snapped his mouth shut, a wild look in his eyes.

Harry, who had already opened his mouth to retort, felt his jaw drop. "What did you just --"

Snape stormed toward the door, but Harry was faster, casting the spell to lock it impenetrably.

"Wait," Harry panted, catching up to Snape.

Snape's eyes flicked to Harry's mouth, his torso, and back to his lips.

Harry felt his face heat and his heart beat an excited tattoo. "That's why you've been haranguing me whenever I turn my back to the class?"

Snape scowled as he met Harry's gaze. "I assumed you've been deliberately provoking me."

Harry took a step closer, fighting a grin. "Perhaps I've been going about it all wrong. Maybe we need one of those individual sessions I've been talking about."

Snape slid his hands down Harry's hips, and then reached back to cup his arse, squeezing possessively. "I think in that case, Mr Potter, you would find me most eager to submit to your instruction."

As Harry let his head drop back, gasping as Snape bit and sucked along his neck, Snape muttered, "Just as well -- I didn't write that ridiculous essay you assigned anyway."


End file.
